Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale - III
The WAIS-III is a version of the WAIS published in 1997 and has been superceded by the current version, WAIS-IV published in 2008. It is an intelligence measure that is appropriate for use with those individuals ages 16-89 years of age (this is an expanded age range for adults 74-89, reflecting the increased average life expectancy). For persons under 16, the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC, 6-16 yrs) and the Wechsler Preschool and Primary Scale of Intelligence (WPPSI, 2 1/2-7yrs, 3mos) are used as alternative measures of intelligence. A short, four-subtest version of the battery has recently been released, allowing clinicians to form a validated estimate of verbal, performance and full scale IQ in a shorter amount of time. The Wechsler Abbreviated Scale of Intelligence (WASI) uses vocabulary, similarities, block design and matrix reasoning subtests similar to those of the WAIS to provide an estimate of full scale IQ in about 30 minutes. Intelligence tests also are used in populations with psychiatric illness or brain injury, though some regard this use as controversial. Some neuropsychologists use the technique on people suffering brain damage as it leads to links with which part of the brain has been affected, or use specific subtests in order to get an idea of the extent of the brain damage. For example, digit span may be used to get a sense of attentional difficulties. Others employ the WAIS-R NI (Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Revised as a Neuropsychological Instrument), another measure published by Harcourt. Each subtest score is tallied and calculated with respect to non-normal or brain-damaged norms. As the WAIS is developed for the average, non-injured individual, separate norms were developed for appropriate comparison among similar functioning individuals . 14 subtests of the WAIS-III Verbal subtests ; Information : Degree of general information acquired from culture (e.g. Who is the president of Russia?) ; Comprehension: Ability to deal with abstract social conventions, rules and expressions (e.g. What does "Kill 2 birds with 1 stone" metaphorically mean?) ; Arithmetic: Concentration while manipulating mental mathematical problems (e.g. How many 45c. stamps can you buy for a dollar?) ; Similarities: Abstract verbal reasoning (e.g. In what way are an apple and a pear alike?) ; Vocabulary: The degree to which one has learned, been able to comprehend and verbally express vocabulary (e.g. What is a guitar?) ; Digit span: attention/concentration (e.g. given the sequence of digits '123', reverse the sequence.) ; Letter-Number Sequencing: attention and working memory (e.g. Given Q1B3J2, place the numbers in numerical order and then the letters in alphabetical order) Performance subtests ; Picture Completion: Ability to quickly perceive visual details ; Digit Symbol — Coding: Visual-motor coordination, motor and mental speed ; Block Design: Spatial perception, visual abstract processing & problem solving ; Matrix Reasoning: Nonverbal abstract problem solving, inductive reasoning, spatial reasoning ; Picture Arrangement: Logical/sequential reasoning, social insight ; Symbol Search: Visual perception, speed ; Object Assembly: Visual analysis, synthesis, and construction Optional post-tests include Digit Symbol - Incidental Learning and Digit Symbol - Free Recall. WAIS-III subtests grouped according to indices In addition to the Verbal and Performance IQ scores, the following four indices are derived. Verbal IQ (VIQ) Verbal comprehension index (VCI) * Vocabulary * Information * Similarities Working memory index (WMI) * Arithmetic * Digit Span * Letter-Number Sequencing Performance IQ (PIQ) Perceptual organization index (POI) * Picture Completion * Block Design * Matrix Reasoning Processing speed index (PSI) * Digit Symbol-Coding * Symbol Search Note: Picture Arrangement, Comprehension, and Object Assembly do not contribute to the Index Scores 14 subtests of the WAIS-III Verbal Subtests ; Information : Degree of general information acquired from culture (e.g. Who is the premier of Victoria?) ; Comprehension: Ability to deal with abstract social conventions, rules and expressions (e.g. What does - Kill 2 birds with 1 stone metaphorically mean?) ; Arithmetic: Concentration while manipulating mental mathematical problems (e.g. How many 45c. stamps can you buy for a dollar?) ; Similarities: Abstract verbal reasoning (e.g. In what way are an apple and a pear alike?) ; Vocabulary: The degree to which one has learned, been able to comprehend and verbally express vocabulary (e.g. What is a guitar?) ; Digit span: attention/concentration (e.g. Digits forward: 123, Digits backward 321.) ; Letter-number sequencing: attention and working memory (e.g. Given Q1B3J2, place the numbers in numerical order and then the letters in alphabetical order) Performance Subtests ; Picture completion: Ability to quickly perceive visual details ; Digit symbol - Coding: Visual-motor coordination, motor and mental speed ; Block design: Spatial perception, visual abstract processing & problem solving ; Matrix easoning: Nonverbal abstract problem solving, inductive reasoning, spatial reasoning ; Picture arrangement: Logical/sequential reasoning, social insight ; Symbol search: Visual perception, speed ; Object assembly: Visual analysis, synthesis, and construction Optional post-tests include Digit Symbol - Incidental Learning and Digit Symbol - Free Recall. WAIS-III Subtests Grouped According to Indices In addition to the Verbal and Performance IQ scores, the following four indices are derived. Verbal comprehension * Vocabulary * Information * Similarities Perceptual organization * Picture Completion * Block Design * Matrix Reasoning Working memory * Arithmetic * Digit Span * Letter-Number Sequencing Processing speed * Digit Symbol-Coding * Symbol Search ''Note: Picture Arrangement, Comprehension, and Object Assembly do not contribute to the Index Scores' See also * David Wechsler * Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC) * Wechsler Preschool and Primary Scale of Intelligence (WPPSI) * IQ External links * Overview * Official page * More descriptions about individual tests * PMID 12801187 - "Scoring reliability on the Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-Third Edition" * PMID 10877468 - "Prorating Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale-III summary scores" Category:Psychometrics Category:Psychological tests Category:Intelligence Category:Cognitive tests